Pretty Please
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno is wondering what his wife's gift is on Valentine's Day. Reno/Yuffie oneshot dedicated to koalababay.


Pretty Please

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for koalababay so enjoy! Please R&R.

So this was it. The moment of truth, the inescapable fear that lurked in every relationship: Reno was waiting for his wife's reaction to his Valentine's Day present.

Yuffie squealed a few moments later and hugged Reno tightly around the neck.

"Thanks so much Reno!" Reno smiled and inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. He had worried over nothing. Yuffie took the package of Materia shaped chocolates from his hands and placed it on the kitchen counter.

As her back was turned, Reno moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"So what did you get me?" The Turk asked in a whisper. Yuffie grinned and held a finger up, waving it back and forth.

"I'm not giving it to you yet Turkey."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Reno pleaded, adding a whimper for good measure but Yuffie stood her ground and shook her head.

"We've got to meet Rude and Tifa for that double date, remember?" Reno nodded.

An hour later, as the sun was sinking below the horizon, Reno and Yuffie stood outside the fancy five star restaurant The Wild Rose waiting for their friends. They soon showed up, Rude dressed in a sharp black tuxedo. His sunglasses covered his eyes and he gave a slight smile when he saw his two friends. Tifa was by his side, arm entwined with his and she commented Yuffie on her green dress, Yuffie doing the same for the barmaid's blue gown.

Holding open the doors for their respective women, Reno and Rude followed after them.

The dinner was pretty good in Reno's estimation but at the back of his mind all he could think about was the present Yuffie had yet to give him.

"So Rude what did Tifa get for you?" Yuffie asked after swallowing a bite of prime rib.

"A pair of very expensive aviators," Rude replied.

"And how are you going to top that?" Reno asked. Rude looked at his girlfriend and stood up. Getting down on one knee, he removed and opened the red velvet box from his pocket.

The wine Reno had been savoring in his mouth came spewing out, narrowly missing his wife. Yuffie's eyes were wide, nearly matching the open mouthed look of disbelief on her pretty face.

"Tifa..." Rude began, a hand removing his sunglasses. The eyes that stared up at Tifa were amber with flecks of brown. "Tifa, these past few years with you have been the best of my life. I never imagined I would be this happy and it's all thanks to you. I know we've had our ups and downs but I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Tifa's eyes were watering during the proposal and when she heard the question she nodded, hugging Rude tightly around his middle. The barmaid kissed him deep on the lips soon after that and soon a ring of applause went up around them.

Breaking apart, both faces cherry red, Tifa and Rude sat back down after Rude placed the diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh my Leviathan you guys! Congratulations! Oh Tifa we have to go shopping soon, I have so many ideas for the wedding!"

"Alright Yuffie," Tifa said, chuckling at her friend's enthusiasm.

"That was pretty slick Rude, I'm sure you'll both be happy together," Reno said. Then he looked at Tifa. "Make sure you take care of him. He may look tough but he's a big softy on the inside."

"I will, don't worry..." Tifa replied.

"Now I get to be best man, right?" Reno asked. Rude looked pensive for a moment and then replied.

"I was thinking of asking Tseng actually." Reno's jaw dropped and the newly engaged couple laughed at Reno's expression. Yuffie joined in as well and Reno shook his head.

"That's not funny."

"Yeah it was, and besides who else do you think I'd have as my best man?" Rude said. Reno smiled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Awesome, I know some great strip bars we can go to for the bachelor part- but he stopped speaking when he noticed Yuffie's glare. "I mean we can hang out at my house with Yuffie for your bachelor party," Reno restated, laughing nervously. Yuffie nodded at this and soon the friends continued their meal.

The moon was smiling down on the world by the time Reno and Yuffie opened the front door of their home.

"I'm gonna have a smoke babe," Reno said, hands fishing a cigarette out. Yuffie quickly grabbed it from his hands and threw it into the grass.

"Sorry, no more smoking for you. It's part of your gift."

"You got me a smoke patch?" Reno guessed. Yuffie shook her head and led him inside. Sitting him down on the couch, she returned with a wrapped box. Placing it in Reno's hands she nodded and he quickly had it open. He was about to ask her what it was when he noticed the positive sign and he knew. His eyes met hers and when he spoke, it was in a low voice.

"You're..." Yuffie nodded, grinning widely.

"Happy Valentine's Day Re..." Reno kissed his wife deep on the lips then and as he started to undo her dress, he wondered how he was going to top this next Valentine's Day.


End file.
